Se reconstruire à deux
by KusoIcry
Summary: Harry et George sont tout autant détruit à la fin de la guerre. Harry fait comme si tout allait bien, George s'enferme dans un mutisme total. Les deux se retrouvent, et si ensemble ils arrivaient à passer au dessus de tout ça ? Et si tous les deux ils pouvaient se faire renaître l'un l'autre ?


La guerre est finie. Trop de personnes sont mortes. J'ai vu trop d'amis mourir, trop d'innocents périr. Je ne pourrai dire quelle mort m'a le plus touché. Sirius, Remus, Severus, Albus, Fred ? Plus cruelles les unes que les autres, personne ne s'en est sorti sans perdre un proche, un ami. J'ai vu peu à peu, le monde sorcier se reconstruire. J'y ai vu, mes amis reprendre pied, faire face. Tous. Sauf George.

George n'est plus, et ne sera plus celui qu'il a été. Il s'est assagit, il a pâlit, a maigrit. Il s'est détourné peu à peu de sa tournée. La boutique est fermée. Durée indéterminée. Aujourd'hui, mardi. J'ai été invité chez les Weasley. Tout le monde sera là, enfin, quand je dis tout le monde... Je sais que George ne viendra pas. Il n'est plus jamais venu aux grands repas depuis que Fred n'est plus. Alors pour celui-ci, je ne me fais pas d'idée.

« Bonjour Harry ! Comme toujours tu es à l'heure, je n'en attendais pas mieux de toi. » Monsieur Weasley m'a accueilli à peine la cheminette franchie, une poigne, et un sourire. Une tête brune ne tarda pas à s'enfouir dans mon épaule, me serrant contre un corps chaud.

« Harry ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais ! » J'ai souris à mon amie, lui rappelant que j'avais promis de toujours me libérer pour venir partager le repas. Elle finit par me lâcher, et je pus enfin aller saluer le reste de la famille. Le bonjour se fit quelque peu distant avec Ginny. Nous avons rompus peu de temps après la fin de la guerre, d'un commun accord.

« Il n'est pas là ? » j'ai regardé Ron en posant cette question. N'osant prononcer son nom devant l'assemblée. Ron m'a adressé un large sourire lorsque deux mains familières se sont posées sur mes épaules. J'ai sursauté avant de me retourner. Il est venu, il est là. Les yeux cernés, le visage maigre et le teint pâle. Mais il est là. C'est le principal. Nous nous sommes regardés, hésitant quant à la façon de nous saluer. Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Il a haussé les épaules et m'a pris dans ses bras, me serrant brièvement avant de me lâcher.

« J'attends toujours la réponse à ma lettre, » il a froncé les sourcils et a posé ses poings sur ses hanches « cela fait une semaine que je l'ai envoyé par hiboux. Je sais que tu l'as reçu, mais tu n'as pas encore répondu alors qu'en temps normal, tu réponds le lendemain, voir le jour même. » Son air faussement énervé me fit rire, cela fit rire aussi Hermione, qui s'était rapprochée pour suivre la discussion.

« A vrai dire, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la lire. J'ai eu beaucoup à faire récemment. La retape de Square Grimmaurd me prend plus de temps que prévu. » J'ai gigoté en disant ça, mal à l'aise de ne pas avoir pris le temps de lire la lettre de mon ami. Il a souri, pas le même sourire que ceux qu'il nous adressait auparavant, un sourire fade, éteint, amer. Il a perdu l'éclat qui le rendait " unique ".

« Tu retapes le square seul ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? » Je l'observe, essayant de voir s'il est sérieux, mais son visage est impassible, un visage malfoyen.

« Ta proposition est alléchante mais j'ai finis ce matin même. Il ne me reste que quelques objets à ranger et tout sera fait. Après de longs mois, il a fini par prendre un nouvel aspect. Plus accueillant ? Plus charmant ? » Tout le monde a ri à cette phrase, se rappelant la froideur et l'ambiance dégagée par l'ancienne demeure de mon parrain.

« Il faudra que nous allions vérifier ça » murmura Ron à Hermione. Mon esprit tortueux imagina ce qu'ils pourraient faire aux nouveaux sommiers, un frisson me parcourut, imaginer ses meilleurs amis coucher ensemble n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

« Il suffit » monsieur Weasley s'assoit, nous intimant de faire de même « le repas va finir par refroidir. » Nous nous sommes tous assis. George à prit la place de Fred, me demandant de prendre la sienne. J'ai vu le visage de madame Weasley se figer lorsqu'il s'est assis à la place du défunt Fred. Elle s'est approchée de lui et nous avons tous cessé de respirer n'osant le regarder. Craignant qu'à tout moment, une crise le saisisse.

Il a posé ses mains calmement sur la table « Tout va bien, » il nous à tour à tour regardé « je vais bien » il s'est servi, prenant la patte du poulet, et a mordu dedans à pleine dent.

« Monsieur Weasley ! Lâchez tout de suite ce morceau de poulet! » Sur le coup, il a lâché la patte. Regardant sa mère, la bouche ouverte, laissant pendre le morceau de viande. Molly lui a souri affectueusement avant de nous regarder Ron, Hermione et moi, d'un air accusateur. Un fou rire incontrôlable nous a pris au moment où la bouche de George s'est ouverte.

« Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ris. » George a essuyé une larme perlant au coin de son œil. J'ai posé ma main sur son épaule et lui ai souris. Il a hoché la tête, me remerciant, puis nous avons mangé, parlant Quidditch ou Moldu. Ce sujet est intarissable. Monsieur Weasley a toujours de nouvelles questions à ce sujet, toujours de nouvelles requêtes. Je me suis mis en tête de faire revenir la joie dans ce foyer, qui en fût trop longtemps privé. Alors, pour Noël, j'ai prévu de rapporter les objets moldus qui attirent tant sa curiosité, je sais que cela lui fera plaisir, et lui faire plaisir, me fait plaisir. Je souhaite, revoir ma seconde famille heureuse, comme elle l'était. Ils ont tellement fait pour moi, alors si je peux faire quelque chose pour eux, je le ferai.

Après le repas, nous nous sommes rendus dans le jardin pour disputer un match de Quidditch. Ginny et moi avons dû nous séparer, cela n'aurait pas été équitable. J'ai donc fait équipe avec Ron, Charlie et Fleur. 3 contre 4. Apparemment avec Ron dans notre équipe est quelque chose d'handicapant. Face à nous, Ginny, George et Bill, le début du match fût serré, aucune des deux équipes ne voulant se faire battre par l'autre, chose logique. Puis, on ne se fait pas trop pourquoi, Ron a débloqué. Ses passes sont devenues de plus en plus foireuse. Il a même percuté Fleur de plein fouet, menaçant de la faire tomber, le match s'est terminé, sur un échec cuisant pour nous. Ginny est venue me charrier, disant qu'elle gagnait toujours. J'ai pris un air faussement offusqué et l'ai chatouillé. Elle a fini par tomber, m'entraînant au sol avec elle. Un instant durant, j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'embrasser. L'aurais-je repoussée ? Je pense que oui. Je n'ai plus ce genre de sentiments à son égard, je la considère comme une amie, voir comme une sœur. Quoique, je ne suis pas certain d'être suffisamment proche d'elle pour ça. J'ai finis par me relever, l'aidant à faire de même. Elle a rougit et a lâché ma main. Puis s'est éloignée, l'air troublé. Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi. Certaines de ses réactions sont particulières, alors depuis le temps, je n'y prête plus réellement attention.

« Alors toi et Ginny. C'est repartit ? » George s'est assis dans l'herbe, non loin de moi « Viens ? » Il tapote le sol près de lui avec sa main. Je me suis assis près de lui, puis me suis allongé, tendant une main vers les nuages.

« Non. Je ne suis plus épris d'elle. Je la considérerai à la rigueur, comme ma petite sœur. » Je l'ai entendu remuer, puis sa tête s'est posée sur mon ventre.

« Ça ne te dérange pas? » j'ai murmuré un non en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux fins et soyeux. Je les ai caressés. « Je ne veux pas retourner à l'appartement » il a repris son souffle, la voix gorgées de larmes « il est partout... » Il pleure. Je le sens, mais je fais mine de rien, je ne veux pas qu'il se referme sur lui-même. Je veux qu'il se libère de ce poids, je veux qu'il me parle. « Je vais mieux. Mais je veux plus. Pas pour le moment. Je pensais rester ici, mais ils penseront que je vais mal et seront toujours sur moi, je ne veux pas, j'ai besoin de calme, de tranquillité ; de compagnie et de solitude. »

J'ai repris les caresses dans ses cheveux « Le square est suffisamment grand pour nous deux. Et puis maintenant, il est comme neuf. » je soupire doucement « Bon, il faudra supporter mes cauchemars, et mes cris durant la nuit... »

Il s'est redressé et m'a regardé, « Merci, mais ne te sens pas obligé de m'accueillir. Je ne veux pas que les autres ressentent de la pitié à mon égard. »

Je me suis redressé à mon tour et lui ai fait une pichenette sur le front, « Idiot. Je ne te proposerai pas si je n'en avais pas envie. J'ai besoin de compagnie, et j'ai besoin de retrouver mon ami, tu m'as manqué, durant ces mois, les lettres ne font pas tout. Et puis, tu ne me fais et ne me ferras jamais pitié. »Il m'a souri et nous sommes rentrés. Nous avons parlé de notre partie de Quidditch avec les autres, le cœur plus léger, ayant tous deux trouver quelqu'un pour combler ce sentiment de solitude laissé par la guerre et ses nombreux morts. Nous avons ensuite goûtés, et sommes rentrés au Square.

* * *

George a fait le tour des chambres et a finir par choisir celle à côté de la mienne, celle menant directement à la mienne, je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait exprès, et je me vois mal le lui demander. Les jours ont passés, et chaque nuit, je finissais par me lever pour l'apaiser, ses hurlements me bouleversant au plus profond de mon âme. Et cette nuit ne fait pas exception. Je me suis précipité dans sa chambre, et me suis approché de lui, « George tout va bien je suis là. » je me suis assis à côté de lui et ai caressé ses cheveux. Je l'ai sentis se recroqueviller et l'ai entendu pleurer. Je me suis mis à parler de tout et de rien, continuant de lui caresser les cheveux, j'ai parlé du monde humain, et de l'odeur des roses, je pense qu'il aimerait cette fleur, j'en suis sur même.

Sa respiration a commencé à s'apaiser, croyant qu'il s'était endormit, j'étais en train de partir lorsqu'il m'a appelé ; « Oui George ? » je l'ai entendu s'asseoir, devinant dans le noir sa silhouette.

« Je peux venir dormir avec toi ? Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas, puis, c'est bizarre comme proposition, laisse tomber. Bonne nuit. » Je suis resté interdit, devant la porte séparant nos deux chambres, puis j'ai fait demi-tour et je me suis glissé dans les draps à côté de lui. Le lit étant grand, je pus m'installer confortablement sans pour autant être collé à lui.

Je me suis tourné face à lui et ai posé ma main sur son épaule, « Demain, vient directement dans mon lit. Bonne nuit George. », J'ai attendu qu'il se rendorme avant d'enlever ma main de son épaule, je me suis tourné dos à lui et ai fermé les yeux, ne sachant pas si j'allais réussir à trouver le sommeil. J'ai essayé toutes les pièces du Square avant de trouver l'endroit où je pourrais dormir, j'ai fait toutes les chambres, et il n'y a que dans la mienne ou je me sens bien, il n'y a que dans la mienne ou je peux dormir, dans les autres, je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas, le sommeil ne me trouve pas. Je soupire, j'ai froid. Mes dents commencent à claquer, George dort la fenêtre ouverte, maudit George. Je soupire et tourne dans le lit, sa présence dans la vie de tous les jours me fait du bien, je pense que je lui fais du bien, il a repris un peu de poids et semble moins fatigué. Parfois, aussi bien l'un que l'autre nous avons besoin d'être seul, alors dans ces cas-là, il repart dans son appartement ou bien s'enferme dans sa chambre. Je le laisse faire même si je préférerai qu'il me parle, mais je n'ai rien à lui dire la dessus, puisque moi-même sur certain sujet je ne m'ouvre pas, alors je ne lui dis rien et attends qu'il vienne à moi. Il finira par le faire. J'ai toujours dans ma commode, la lettre qu'il m'a écrit, il m'a demandé de ne pas l'ouvrir sauf si un jour, j'avais un doute. Un doute de quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ouvrirai pas l'enveloppe, sauf si je trouve ce que veut dire ce doute, je ne l'ouvrirai pas, je lui ai promis. Je tourne à nouveau dans le lit, il est cinq heures, dans deux heures je pourrai me lever sans être trop matinal. George se lève généralement vers neuf ou dix heures, il ne déjeune pas, il vient me voir dans mon bureau et m'apporte un café. Il reste un peu avec moi me regardant travailler, je n'ai pas voulu devenir aurore, pas pour le moment, j'écris, un soir d'insomnie, j'ai eu une idée, et depuis, j'écris, encore et encore, les mots coulent sur des parchemins, je peux rester plusieurs heures à écrire sans sentir de fatigue. Peut-être que lorsque j'aurais finis, je reprendrai les études, mais je n'en suis pas certain, j'ai vu beaucoup trop de mage noir, je ne veux pas en revoir d'autre.

Un nouveau tour dans le lit, je m'étire ; je repense à Remus, il m'a dit une fois, que la veille des pleines lunes, il ne pouvait pas dormir, et qu'il tournait, encore et encore dans son lit. Cette nuit, je me sens proche de lui. Une larme coule le long de ma joue, le dernier des maraudeurs, celui que j'ai eu la chance de connaître, de côtoyer. J'aimerai un jour être comme lui, aussi bon, aussi généreux, aussi altruiste. Les larmes coulent et je ne peux les arrêter. Le corps étendu à mes côtés se rapproche de moi, une main glisse dans mes cheveux trop longs. Entre deux sanglots, je réussis à articuler son nom, Remus. George se redresse et me prend dans ses bras, je le laisse faire, je le prends même dans les miens, le serrant. Il me câline, et me console, j'ai l'impression d'être un enfant, je suis un enfant. Les larmes finissent par ne plus couler.

« Il nous manque tous, mais il ne reviendra pas Harry, et il n'aimerait pas que tu pleures en pensant à lui. » je souris et le remercie, je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas, je sais qu'aucun d'eux ne reviendra. Sinon je les aurais fait revenir depuis longtemps. George se rallonge et m'attire contre lui, c'est gênant, mais je ne fais rien pour me dégager. Son contact et sa chaleur m'apaise, je sens peu à peu le sommeil me gagner, je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par la respiration déjà lourde de mon ami. Pour une fois, je ne me suis pas réveillé de bonne heure, je ne me suis pas réveillé même, c'est plutôt George qui l'a fait. A midi, il m'a réveillé en catastrophe me disant que Molly était dans le salon. Je me suis levé et me suis habillé en vitesse avant de descendre.

« Harry ! Ce n'est pas une heure pour se lever ! » Madame Weasley m'a fait la morale pendant trois, quatre minute avant de me pendre dans ses bras, « Je venais vous proposer de venir passer Noël à la maison, » dit-elle en buvant le chocolat préparé par son fils « jolie décoration d'ailleurs ! » Je l'ai remercié et ai accepté sa proposition, puis nous avons un peu parlé, elle m'a demandé comment avancé mon livre, je n'ai rien voulu dire, c'est quelque chose dont je n'aime pas parler pour le moment. Quand il sera fini et s'il me plaît, j'en parlerai. Mais pas avant. George a fini par partir, me laissant seul avec sa mère, elle m'a demandé de ses nouvelles, je ne me suis pas trop épanché sur le sujet, jugeant que ce n'était pas à moi de lui en donner, elle me remercia de l'aide et du temps que je fournissais à sa famille et partit, me laissant seul au square.

* * *

Après avoir constaté le vide du frigo, j'ai pris la résolution d'aller aux courses. Mais avant, je suis rentré dans le premier bar que j'ai croisé pour me commander une bière au beurre. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas bu une, et quoi de mieux que d'en boire une à une heure de l'après-midi ? En m'asseyant au bar, je cru discerner une voix familière. Un bref coup d'œil dans la salle ne me permit pas de voir un visage familier.

« Eh bien alors, on boit seul mon mignon ? » en sentant une main sur mon épaule, je me suis retourné.

« Excusez-moi, nous nous connaissons ? » je regarde l'homme de la tête au pied, ne me gênant pas pour le dévisager. Son visage ne me dis rien, j'hausse les épaules, peut être que je le connais mais que je ne m'en rappelle pas.

« Non, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour rencontrer quelqu'un non ? » l'homme regarde me regarde avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi « Je t'offre un verre ? » Après tout pourquoi pas, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas côtoyé quelqu'un hormis Ron, Hermione et George. Je souris à l'homme et commence à boire ma bière, il me parle de son job, j'apprends qu'il tient une boutique de fleur non loin d'ici. Il me parle de sa vie, et de ses passions. Je l'écoute sans jamais rien dire, hochant la tête de temps en temps lorsqu'il regarde si je l'écoute. L'homme commence a toucher ma mai n, je ne dis rien. Il se rapproche et sa main se glisse dans mon dos, je ne dis rien. « Ça te dirait de venir chez moi ? » Je le regarde, je savais qu'il allait finir par me le proposer, ou alors qu'il me proposera de nous revoir, mais je ne sais pas si veux. Je réfléchis. Peut-être, pourquoi pas. Après tout, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été avec quelqu'un. Sa main sur ma cuisse me refroidis. Je me lève en souriant, pour ne pas faire impolis et le remercie pour le verre.

Sa main glisse sur mes fesses et mes yeux s'agrandissent ; je recule et le regarde, passablement énervé, « Excusez-moi mais je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris mes intentions. ». Je me retourne et sors du bar, choqué de m'être fait tripoté en public. Je sors tellement rapidement que je rentre dans quelqu'un, l'envoyant lui et ses paquets au sol. Je me précipite pour l'aider à se relever lorsque celui-ci me dévisage.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? » Les fesses par terre, George me dévisage. Je l'aide à se relever, puis lui explique ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cette lueur de colère au fond de son regard.

« George ça ne va pas ? »

Il me regarde puis souris, « Si ça va, » il soupire « mais même moi quand je drague un mec j'ai plus de tact que ça. ». Je manque de m'étouffer suite à ses propos, je tousse, et hoquette de surprise. Il me tape dans le dos en riant et marche avec moi dans préaulard, « Bhen quoi ? Enfin je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais encore mis la main au fesse à la personne que j'essaie de séduire » il rit et essuie une larme au coin de son œil « je pense que ça le rebuterai plus qu'autre chose. »

Je m'arrête pour refaire un de mes lacets, « N'en profite pas pour mater mon cul », suite à cette phrase, les quelques passant présent se retourne et me dévisage, je baisse la tête, rouge de honte, je ne pensais pas que tout le monde aurait entendu. George lui, est plié en deux de rire, je me relève et lui balance un coup de coude dans les côtes et fait semblant de bouder.

Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me rapproche de lui, « T'inquiète pas mon petit Harry, il est beau ton cul ». George me dit ça tout sourire alors que je grommelle, lui disant qu'il me paiera cette affront, ce qu'il le fait encore plus rire. Le reste de la journée c'est passé dans la bonne humeur, nous sommes sortis tout l'après-midi, faisant le tour des boutiques pour faire du repérage pour Noël. Nous sommes ensuite allés au restaurant ou nous avons commandé à manger, décidant que le square serait plus agréable pour finir une journée bien agitée. La soirée fut agitée par de nombreux fou rire, puis l'heure du coucher vint.

Je n'eus pas besoin de lui reproposer de venir dans mon lit, il le fit de lui-même. Il m'a pris à nouveau dans ses bras, et nous nous sommes endormis ainsi. Je me suis réveillé dans la nuit à l'heure ou normalement il hurle dans son sommeil, mais il ne le fit pas, aucune larmes ne coulèrent, rien ne se produisit. Cela me mit du baume au cœur, ma présence l'apaise réellement, je me suis tourné vers lui, et l'ai regardé dormir, sans m'en rendre compte, mon regard s'est porté sur ses lèvres, pulpeuses.

Pour la première fois, je voyais George autrement, autrement que comme un ami, que comme un frère, je rêvais de lui comme d'un amant. Cette idée me fit secouer la tête. Ce n'est pas normal de penser ainsi. Je doute de mes sentiments à son égard. Je doute. Mon regard fut attiré par ma table de nuit, surtout vers ce qu'elle contient. J'ai ouvert le tiroir, lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit. D'un coup de baguette, j'ai fait apparaître une faible lumière pour pouvoir la lire.

« Mon cher Harry, je ne pensais pas un jour, que Fred mourrait, je ne pensais pas non plus qu'un jour, tu perdrais tout, comme moi j'ai tout perdu. Qui aurait pu penser ça n'est-ce pas ? Personne. Ou alors un sadomasochiste, chose que ni toi, ni moi sommes non ? Enfin pour ta part je ne sais pas, mais je n'espère pas. Sinon tu es encore plus timbré que ce que je pensais. Je m'égare. Comme dans chacune de mes lettres tu ne trouves pas ? Je trouve. Tu sais, je ne pensais pas non plus qu'un jour, tu compterais autant pour moi, je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais aussi important que ça, tu es devenu entre guillemet, une partie de moi. Je pense qu'on peut dire ça. Tu ne remplaces pas mon frère, tu n'es pas un Fred de substitution ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens obligé de préciser ça. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ton cerveau tortueux se le serait imaginé si je ne te l'avais pas dit. Une fois de plus, je m'égare. Tu as l'habitude non ? Je m'égare, je m'égare, je m'égare. Je m'égare, réellement, et c'est pour ça que je t'écris cette lettre, car je ne veux pas mentir, je ne veux pas te mentir et je ne veux pas me mentir. »

Je regarde le corps endormis à côté de moi, il paraît tellement peu stable dans sa lettre, alors que l'être endormi me paraît si paisible. Un dernier coup d'œil pour confirmer qu'il dort bien et je reprends ma lecture.

« J'ai découvert ma bisexualité à Poudlard, avec mon frère, c'est étrange dit comme ça non ? Là tu dois t'imaginer que nous avons couché ensemble mais non ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous ne sommes jamais allés jusque-là même si je ne pense pas que cela nous aurait dérangé. Non, nous avons juste découvert au même moment que nous étions aussi bien attirés par les garçons que par les filles, je ne sais pas si les moldu cela est étrange, mais pas tant que ça chez nous, les gens ne s'en cachent pas particulièrement, mais certains n'acceptent pas ça, je trouve ça stupide. Pas toi ? Bref nous sommes tombés amoureux du même garçon. Enfin amoureux, non pas amoureux ; nous étions attirés par le même garçon. Fred n'a été qu'une seule fois été amoureux de toute sa vie, et moi aussi. Fred d'Angelina, et moi, moi. Quel dilemme. Je ne pense pas que cela changera quelque chose entre nous si je te le dis. Et je me vois mal ne pas te le dire, car après tout, tu sais tout de moi maintenant, de ma plus grande à ma plus petite peur. Alors voilà, je suis amoureux. Amoureux d'un homme que tu connais bien. Si tu veux savoir son nom, je t'attends, demande le moi. Bien à toi, George. »

Frustré, je suis frustré. Je pensais qu'il allait me le dire, mais non ! Il veut que je lui demande directement. George est amoureux, mon cœur se serre. Je suis déçu même si au fond je ne me fais pas d'illusion, de toute façon, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, non. Juste que nous sommes devenus proche et que cela me dérange qu'il soit amoureux et qu'il ne m'en a pas parlé. C'est juste ça. J'ai remis la lettre dans son enveloppe et l'ai rangé à sa place initiale. Je me suis allongé et ai regardé le plafond. George est amoureux. D'un garçon que je connais bien. Neville, ou alors Ron. Ron, comme si George pouvait être amoureux de son frère.

Pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. Puis j'ai finis par craquer. Je l'ai réveillé en pleine nuit.

« George. Réveille-toi. » Je l'ai secoué doucement et il s'est réveillé dans un bon, me demandant ce qu'il se passait, « Calme toi il ne se passe rien, » je soupire « enfin si. ».

George s'assied et allume la lumière, « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? » il me regarde « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

Je soupire doucement et prends ma tête entre mes mains, « Je suis désolé George, j'ai lu ta lettre... » Sa main sur mon épaule se crispe. Je serre les dents et enfonce ma tête dans mes épaules.

Il me regarde puis hausse les épaules, « Pourquoi tu l'as ouvert ? Tu m'avais promis de ne pas le faire. » Son ton est dur, mais pas méchant.

Je relève la tête et le regarde, « Je. Enfin, tu m'avais dit que je pouvais, si j'avais des doutes. Et je me posais des questions, donc je l'ai lu... Donc, George, de qui es-tu amoureux ? »

George me regarde interloqué, puis me fait un sourire carnassier, « Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » J'hoche la tête affirmativement, « c'était simple à deviner tu sais... » Je déglutis, réfléchissant aux personnes correspondant à ce qu'il m'avait dit, « Je suis amoureux de toi Harry. »

Mon cœur a loupé un battement, alors que ses lèvres pulpeuse se posaient sur les miennes, entre-ouverte de surprise. Sa langue est passée entre mes lèvres et est venue chercher la mienne dans ma bouche, nos langues se sont mises à valser ensemble tandis que mes paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes. Une de ses mains s'est glissée derrière ma nuque et m'a conduit jusqu'au matelas ou il est passé au-dessus de moi, il a fini par rompre le baiser et m'a regardé, droit dans les yeux, « Je t'aime Harry. »

J'ai rougis et ai détourné le regard, le faisant rire légèrement, pour le faire taire, je l'ai saisis par le colle et l'ai embrassé, nos dents se sont entrechoquées mais nous avons laissé passer ce détail, nous embrassant encore et encore. « Je t'aime George », et je l'ai embrassé une nouvelle fois.


End file.
